ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/For Me To Remember
Revelation The Thirteen Families who fought against The Capitol during the Dark Days intermarried and several of Panem's citizens are descendants of them. *Return: The remaining families, all of which are rebel families living in Libertas, sending a message to The Capitol through hacking that the rebellion will return and their descendants will match them in power and might to defeat them once for all. *Ascension: The rebel families vs the families that are pro-Capitol. The rebel families, in a self-fulfilling prophecy, become powerful over the centuries since the events of Return and finally make themselves known, declaring war on Panem. *The Thirteen: The families band together for the final time, putting an end to the Hunger Games and traditionalist Panem once for all by defeating the traditionalists and their bloodlines and The Capitol. The Gentem Series officially goes from the victory of the traditionalists and the return of the Hunger Games to the complete destruction of the traditionalist Panem once for all by the hands of the rebels and the formation of a liberal nation -- a full cycle. Mentors and Escorts Personalities *Capitol - Contessa Aogiri: Seems bubbly, secretly depressed from the pressures of being a pop idol and now a guide for the Hunger Games. Can be motivated, as she managed to get herself through the trauma of heartbreak, but now her career is taking its toll on her. Kills Etra Verdant in self-defense, after he forces himself on her. *District 1 - Delia Joyal: Seen as flirtatious and mature (in the physical context) due to her promiscuous reputation. Confrontational at times. Deep down wishes she has someone to talk to especially about her worries as a mother-to-be and trying to become mature in the mental context (this storyline ends when Delia befriends Trapiche, who will go on to deliver Delia's baby sometime towards the end of Return - the baby and Delia becoming ancestors of a pivotal figure in Ascension). *District 1 - Radiance Anjou: A friendly and kind man who has seen some hard times and horrors. Several people have a crush on him or find him attractive. He views some of the victors as bloodthirsty Careers, but he's proven wrong once he has a conversation with Trapiche, who actually despises her victory and says that she only fought because she wanted to survive rather than strive for glory -- similar to what Radiance wants Kris to learn. Sees Sapphire in Kris and wants to guide him, to prevent him from dying. He befriends Kris, as Kris sees Radiance as one of the only people in the world he has respect for -- due to his status a victor and a soldier in the civil war. He tries to get Kris to see the Games differently, as he believes that by having the "survival of the fittest" mindset, he will end up making the same mistakes as his sister. Kris will eventually listen to him after seeing Blythe die. He is bisexual and has a daughter who he named Sapphire, but doesn't talk about much since he doesn't want to distract Kris and Blythe. *District 1 - Trapiche Cabochon: Tired and addicted to coffee. She loves cats. Hates her status as a victor, and says that she only fought for her survival rather than for glory. It's because of this that she doesn't really do much as a mentor and allows Radiance to fulfill most of the mentor duties, but she does give helpful advice to Kris and Blythe when they ask for it -- so it's not like she doesn't do anything at all. She adopted a reclusive lifestyle after her victory. She and Delia bond over the reputations they have and they have a comical conversation after the D1 reaping. Trapiche and Delia eventually become friends and Trapiche delivers Delia's baby. Whilst Delia strives to change her reputation, Trapiche eventually embraces her reputation and turns it into a good thing rather than something derogatory (her reclusiveness is made into a derogatory thing by the media). She is asexual. *District 2 - Etra Verdant: Son of a Gamemaker, which is the reason why he was able to get the district escort position. He was assigned to District 2 after demanding he receive a "capable" district. Intimidating and threatening. Doesn't care for Lance or Nova. Turns out to be a stalker, having stalked several celebrities; those celebrities filing restraining orders against him. Has a massive crush on Contessa and tries to force himself on her, but is killed by Contessa in self-defense. *District 2 - Rayn Chisic: Considered one of Panem's bachelors. He is a straightforward, honest man who can tell when people are lying. He is one of the only people to figure out that Ivy is lying about her personality, and he doesn't question himself about this. He punches Etra. He falls in love with the District 3 mentor, who was one of the rare few in the district not to be affiliated with the rebels, and they marry at the end of Return. *District 2 - Astraea Sejrende: Newly-married and is reluctant to take up the mentor position since she didn't want to leave her husband's side. She eventually warms up to her position and works well alongside Rayn to mentor Lance and Nova. *District 3 - *District 3 - *District 4 - *District 4 - Vila Antos - An eccentric woman who changed her personality drastically after her Games. Works as a fashion designer, designing outfits. Has an affinity for rainbows, loves sweets and declares that's she's gonna "adopt" Ryan and Coral (not officially, she says it as a term of endearment as she cares for the two). Collaborates with District 4's stylists to give them the best outfits, and is an excellent mentor. Sees Mariana as her parental figure, since she never knew her real parents. May eventually turn to the rebel side at the end of Return as she meets her half-brother Waver Ivor, and finds out about The Thirteen. *District 4 - Mariana Asuncion - RETURN VICTORS COUNT *D1: **ELIGIBLE AS MENTORS ***Izumi Valletta ***Harrington Bulgari ***Lapis Lariat (not named in the POV) ***Carnelian Minerva (not named in the POV) ***Radiance Anjou - selected. ***Crystal Minerva - (not named in the POV) ***Diamante Ashlar - (not named in the POV) ***Trapiche Cabochon - selected. **NOT ELIGIBLE AS MENTORS ***Arimand Garnet ***Carter Jones **VICTORS WHO DIED IN THE CIVIL WAR ***Irvine Madeira-Marquise {Overall: 10 victors that are still alive} *D2: **ELIGIBLE AS MENTORS ***Veryn Luscian ***Kinore Luscian ***Camilla Vanguard ***Entschia Haraday ***Eisbrandt Olwn ***Rayn Chisic - selected. ***Astraea Sejrende - selected. **NOT ELIGIBLE AS MENTORS ***Zephalt Vanguard **VICTORS WHO DIED IN THE CIVIL WAR ***Madeleine Aeuna ***Victoria Krige ***Emil Ashlar RETURN *District 0 + 14 **There were civilisations who survived the natural disasters living in these districts, but they isolated themselves from the rest of the world -- keeping their existences a secret for over 200 years until 15 years prior to Return. ***At first, Panem tried to annex these civilisations through negotiation. They offered goods in exchange for becoming part of Panem and boats and supplies exclusive to those areas. ***These civilisations descended from Alaskans and Canadians (District 0) and Hawaiians (District 14) who lived prior to the natural disasters. ***District 14 accepted due to being surrounded by nothing but the sea. Although they had supplies, they were rendered vulnerable by rising sea levels. Kiribati was lost to the sea. ***District 0 had no interest at first, as the civilisation living there was self-sufficient. It took for the civilisation's defeat in a battle before they accepted becoming part of the nation. **During the civil war, the districts are used as loyalist strongholds. Any rebellions are quashed due to the military might of the Capitol. The rebels are unable to capture 0 and 14. **Peacekeeper POVs reporting the assimilation processes of these districts in Return. Not much goes on in these districts at first, explaining why there's minimal news in the beginning. ***District 14 eventually assimilates successfully. Hunger Games viewership in the district is high. ***Invoked by District 7 rebels -- District 7 being the district closest to 0, a new rebellion starts towards the end of Return. Several Peacekeepers are killed, but the rebellion is quashed as reinforcements are sent in. ***How this rebellion took place is because District 7 secretly negotiated with the District 0 citizens. In order to help with the swift rebel expeditions -- as D4 was a loyalist district and the rebel districts along the coasts didn't produce enough ships, they needed ships and a way to distract the Peacekeepers from finding out about this exchange. District 0 offered to rebel but in exchange, they wanted money. The negotiations were successful. ***After being defeated, District 0 surrenders and is forced to assimilate. *Mobile phones: Mobile phones are out on the market, but only the elites are rich enough to afford the best ones. They play a major role in the Games, but as the rebellion progresses, mobile phones will eventually become a symbol of war and espionage. *District 12 Male, who turns out to be related to the District 12 rebel leader, will attempt to assassinate the President, who will make his first physical appearance during the Chariot Parade. *He is in possession of a mobile phone bomb. He gives the bomb to one of his relative's comrades, who infiltrated the Avenue of Tributes pretending to be a Capitol citizen. The person with the bomb sneaks into the Presidential Mansion and places it somewhere it can't easily be seen, but is in close proximity to the President. The attempt is carried out before the President's speech, as the District 12 Male discreetly detonates the bomb via calling a specific number on the phone. He uses the cape from his Chariot Parade costume to conceal the phone. **This assassination attempt is a reference to an assassination attempt made by a tribute during the Chariot Parade of one of my old Games. **In relation to the major role they play in the interactivity of the 250th Games -- viewer interactivity being the main theme of those Games: ***Viewers can help shape a tributes' hopes in the Arena, making the Interviews a crucial stage. Polls and discussions on PanemNet are recognised as legitimate and will be taken into consideration by Gamemakers and the President himself. ***How interactivity being the theme of the Games connects to the overarching themes of war and rebellion: ***The elites, who are more likely to be loyalists, have the best phones, so they will contribute to polls and discussions more than those of poorer social classes and they will have more of an influence over the Games. If they're loyalists, they will support tributes who are aligned with The Capitol. Poorer people are more likely to be rebels, so they will probably reject the Games entirely and not contribute to polls/discussions. ****If the elites have the most influence over the Games and they suspect certain tributes of rebel activity, they can lower that tribute's chance of survival and sponsor pool. Favourites to win can be boosted with sponsors and a higher survival rate because of their status as the favourites to win. *****This could link somehow to Kris' storyline -- his status as a favourite to win representing what's expected of him from the loyalist viewers vs what he's been told by Radiance -- with the advice given to him by Fleur being the middle ground. ***At some point, the mobile phones of loyalist viewers/Capitol enthusiasts will be hacked into by District 3 rebels or be turned into bombs -- inspired by the District 12 Male's assassination attempt. ***The purposes of this is to make up for the disasterous GPS' at the beginning of the story and to send the message that the rebellion would return someday. This attempt is direct, which raised concerns that it would be a failure, but it ends up being successful because: ***The District 3 rebels make it untraceable, so the Peacekeepers can't track down the specific perpetrators -- they're only able to come to the conclusion that it was the work of rebels. This will be linked to the fact that new land was been found by the rebels, as Panem was too busy focusing on Districts 0 and 14, and it's revealed that the rebels have carried out expeditions of their own and have found land, where they establish a new country; Gentem of Libertas -- or Libertas for short. *The location of the Gentem of Libertas, which translates to the Nation of Freedom, is unknown and will not be revealed because I can't decide on a definitive location for it. It's up to the reader's interpretation. *Since the rebels couldn't be tracked down and the readers don't know where they are, they will follow the advice of the District 13 rebel leader and focus on the building of Libertas' power, in preparation for the day when the rebellion will return to take out the loyalists and put an end to the Hunger Games once and for all. **''However, will Panem survive? Will the rebels achieve their goal of eliminating all loyalists?'' LIST OF VICTORS AS OF RETURN *65th Hunger Games and 75th Hunger Games (Third Quarter Quell): Finnick Odair (District 4) † - Panem's only dual victor. *71st Hunger Games: Johanna Mason (District 7) † - died in the 75th Hunger Games. *74th Hunger Games: Cato (District 2) † *76th Hunger Games: *77th Hunger Games: *78th Hunger Games: *79th Hunger Games: *80th Hunger Games: *81th Hunger Games: *82nd Hunger Games: *83rd Hunger Games: *84th Hunger Games: *85th Hunger Games: *86th Hunger Games: *87th Hunger Games: *88th Hunger Games: *89th Hunger Games: *90th Hunger Games: Xia Hiyori (District 6) † - epithet of "The Ruler of the Train" due to her victory in the final Arena; a train. The Arena was inspired by President Minerva's decision to legalise transportation throughout the nation. *91st Hunger Games: *92nd Hunger Games: *93rd Hunger Games: *94th Hunger Games: *95th Hunger Games: *96th Hunger Games: *97th Hunger Games: *98th Hunger Games: *99th Hunger Games: *100th Hunger Games (Fourth Quarter Quell): Christina Parthenon (District 1) † - epithet of "Blood Queen". She was a descendant of the District 1 branch of The Thirteen, the thirteen families that banded together to fight The Capitol during the Dark Days -- the District 1 branch surrended to The Capitol alongside Districts 2 and 4. *101st Hunger Games: *102nd Hunger Games: *103rd Hunger Games: *104th Hunger Games: *105th Hunger Games: Claude Briquette (District 12) † - one of the rebel victors and a descendant of the District 12 branch of The Thirteen. Talking about him can put people in trouble. Prior to his killing spree, he went by the epithet "Luminous Archer". After his victory, he murdered a few Peacekeepers before being captured and executed. He is one of the ancestors of Ascension tribute Valencia Milon and the District 12 Male tribute in Return. *106th Hunger Games: *107th Hunger Games: *108th Hunger Games: *109th Hunger Games: *110th Hunger Games: *111th Hunger Games: *112nd Hunger Games: *113rd Hunger Games: *114th Hunger Games: *115th Hunger Games: *116th Hunger Games: *117th Hunger Games: *118th Hunger Games: *119th Hunger Games: *120th Hunger Games: *121st Hunger Games: *122nd Hunger Games: *123rd Hunger Games: *124th Hunger Games: *125th Hunger Games (Fifth Quarter Quell): *126th Hunger Games: *127th Hunger Games: *128th Hunger Games: *129th Hunger Games: *130th Hunger Games: *131st Hunger Games: *132nd Hunger Games: *133rd Hunger Games: *134th Hunger Games: *135th Hunger Games: *136th Hunger Games: *137th Hunger Games: *138th Hunger Games: *139th Hunger Games: *140th Hunger Games: *141st Hunger Games: *142nd Hunger Games: *143rd Hunger Games: *144th Hunger Games: *145th Hunger Games: *146th Hunger Games: *147th Hunger Games: *148th Hunger Games: *149th Hunger Games: *150th Hunger Games (Sixth Quarter Quell): *151st Hunger Games: *152nd Hunger Games: *153rd Hunger Games: *154th Hunger Games: *155th Hunger Games: *156th Hunger Games: *157th Hunger Games: *158th Hunger Games: *159th Hunger Games: *160th Hunger Games: *161st Hunger Games: *162nd Hunger Games: *163rd Hunger Games: *164th Hunger Games: *165th Hunger Games: *166th Hunger Games: *167th Hunger Games: *168th Hunger Games: *169th Hunger Games: *170th Hunger Games: *171st Hunger Games: *172nd Hunger Games: *173rd Hunger Games: *174th Hunger Games: *175th Hunger Games (Seventh Quarter Quell) : *176th Hunger Games: *177th Hunger Games: *178th Hunger Games: *179th Hunger Games: *180th Hunger Games: *181st Hunger Games: *182nd Hunger Games: *183rd Hunger Games: *184th Hunger Games: Zephalt Vanguard (District 2) - won at age 14. 80 in Return. *185th Hunger Games: *186th Hunger Games: *187th Hunger Games: *188th Hunger Games: '''Arimand Garnet (District 1) - won at age 16. 78 in Return. *189th Hunger Games: *190th Hunger Games: *191st Hunger Games: *192nd Hunger Games: *193rd Hunger Games: *194th Hunger Games: Ashlynn Mauntell (District 1) † - won at age 17. Died at the age of 73. *195th Hunger Games: *196th Hunger Games: *197th Hunger Games: *198th Hunger Games: *199th Hunger Games: *200th Hunger Games (Eighth Quarter Quell): Mariana Asuncion (District 4) - won at age 12. 62 in Return. *201st Hunger Games: Veryn Luscian (District 2) - won at age 13. 62 in Return. *202nd Hunger Games: Izumi Valletta (District 1) - won at age 15. 63 in Return. *203rd Hunger Games: Kinore Luscian (District 2) - ''' *204th Hunger Games: *205th Hunger Games: '''Harrington Bulgari (District 1) - blind, owns a Dachshund that serves as his guide dog. *206th Hunger Games: *207th Hunger Games: *208th Hunger Games: *209th Hunger Games: Camilla Vanguard (District 2) - ''' *210th Hunger Games: *211th Hunger Games: '''Madeleine Aeuna (District 2) † - Volunteered/enlisted for the war despite her age. Drowned during a battle in District 4. *212th Hunger Games: *213th Hunger Games: *214th Hunger Games: *215th Hunger Games: Lapis Lariat (District 1) -''' *216th Hunger Games: *217th Hunger Games: 'Unnamed (District 5) -' *218th Hunger Games: 'Entschia Haraday (District 2) -' *219th Hunger Games: 'Unnamed (District 7) - ' *220th Hunger Games: 'Carnelian Minerva (District 1) -' *221st Hunger Games: *222nd Hunger Games: 'Victoria Krige (District 2) † - ' *223rd Hunger Games: *224th Hunger Games: '''Irvine Madeira-Marquise (District 1) † - Died a year prior to the events of Return, during a decisive battle in the civil war. Will be mentioned in The Recluse and the Celebrity. *225th Hunger Games (Ninth Quarter Quell): *226th Hunger Games: Emil Ashlar (District 2) † -''' *227th Hunger Games: '''Carter Jones (District 1) - won at age 17. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. 40 in Return. Epithet of "The Gallant Swordsman". *228th Hunger Games: Radiance Anjou (District 1) - won at age 14. Member of the Career Alliance. Became a Victor not by killing but by surviving the arena events. 36 in Return. Is one of the descendants of the District 1 branch of The Thirteen, and a descendant of Christina Parthenon. *229th Hunger Games: *230th Hunger Games: Unnamed (District 11) - won by beheading his district partner, who he was formerly in love with, after realising how he and the alliance they were both in were manipulated by her. Their fellow alliance members were so manipulated by the District 11 female tribute that they killed each other. The District 11 male was only spared because she was saving him for last, but he ultimately prevailed in the finale and became the Victor. *231st Hunger Games: Crystal Minerva (District 1) -''' *232nd Hunger Games: *233rd Hunger Games: 'Eisbrandt Olwn (District 2) -' *234th Hunger Games: 'Waver Ivor (District 8) - ' *235th Hunger Games: *236th Hunger Games: *237th Hunger Games: 'Unnamed (District 4) -' *238th Hunger Games: 'Diamante Ashlar (District 1) -' *239th Hunger Games: 'Rayn Chisic (District 2) - ' *240th Hunger Games: 'Unnamed (District 10) - ' *241st Hunger Games: 'Unnamed (District 3) - ' *242nd Hunger Games: '''Trapiche Cabochon (District 1) - Won by disarming her opponent in the finale, the District 5 female, with a pickaxe and pushing her into lava, where she burned to death. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. *243rd Hunger Games: Astraea Sejrende (District 2) -''' *244th Hunger Games: 'Vila Antos (District 4) - won at age 14 by poisoning the meals of her fellow alliance members. Confirmed to have been in the Career Alliance in The Reality of Superiority. 20 in Return. Is a descendant of both the District 4 and 8 branches of The Thirteen, and has a secret half-brother who she eventually meets at the ending of Return, the one who won the Games ten years before her: Waver Ivor. ' *245th Hunger Games: '''N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *246th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *247th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *248th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war *249th Hunger Games: N/A - Games did not take place due to civil war LIST OF MINOR CHARACTERS AS OF RETURN This list doesn't include Victors. *Mr Fragor - Diarmuid's father. *Anton Fragor - Diarmuid's brother. *District 11 Female - Tribute of the 230th Hunger Games. Deceased. Serves as Ivy's inspiration. *Garrow family - One of the Capitol socialite families that Ivy manipulated. The Sinclairs sided with them over the Bartons. *Barton family - Another Capitol socialite family that Ivy manipulated. *Labrys - A female Peacekeeper in The Capitol. *Seraphina - One of the trainers in the District 1 Career Academy. *Leon - The Head Trainer of the District 1 Career Academy. Has a prosthetic arm, implied to be as a result of fighting in the civil war. Enemy of Kris. Nicknamed "Mr. Prosthetic Arm" by Kris, presumably in a derogatory manner. *Leon's son - Self-explanatory. A fourteen year old. Also an enemy of Kris. *Kyros Xenthe - The Master of Ceremonies for the Hunger Games. He has a POV during the Chariot Parade and a POV during the Interviews. He also makes appearances on TV broadcasts, such as stages of the Games when he doesn't need to make a physical appearance and Panem Drama!. *Amethyst Arengelle - Head Receptionist for the District 1 Career Academy. *Lumia - District 1 female tribute in the 241st Hunger Games. Deceased. Related to Amethyst. *Sapphire - Radiance's sister and district partner in the Games that Radiance would go on to win. Career Alliance leader. Deceased. Used as one of Radiance's cautionary tales in an attempt to get Kris to change his outlook on the Games. *Fleur and Égaré Mauntell - The grandchildren of the late victor Ashlynn Mauntell and two of Kris' neighbours in the Victor's Village. *Mayor Stellan Nobel - Mayor of District 1. *Thana Nobel - Mayor Nobel's daughter. Fought in the civil war on the side of the loyalists. Killed by a rebel trap. Possibly one of Radiance's students during her time in the Career Academy and comrades in the war. *Diarra and Lee - Nova's friends and fellow Star Stranglers. Both were killed in an attempt to infiltrate District 2's most guarded weapons base. Nova hopes to honour them, especially Diarra, by volunteering for the Games -- as volunteering for the Games was something that Diarra wanted to do. *Aura - Nova's aunt. *Orgullo Firenze - A journalist, one of the newscasters on The Capitol News channel, and Kyros' co-commentator of the 10th Quarter Quell. Because of this, he appears in Kyros' POVs. He got married sometime after the events of the Prologue and before the Reapings. *Aphrodite Fiala - A 24-year old journalist and one of the newscasters on The Capitol News channel. Her birthday is 30th May. Category:Blog posts